She is his
by AiStrawberry
Summary: At the search of ancient book, Lina begins a quest on the Island which is rumored to have sacred library guarded by ancinet dragons. But her quest will get warped up as she gets attacked by Deep Sea Monster´s general. LinaXellos pairing and a bit LinaZel.


She was his...

Authors Notes: I do not own Slayers althrought I would be happy to...

Chapter1. Unexpected attack

It was a wonderfull day to begin with...the sky was cloudless and blue, the waves were calmly slamming against their ship. Amelia sat on the board looking at the seegulls, that circled around their ship. the expression on her face calm, almost relaxed. Gourry fishing at the edge of the ship looked satisfied with himself, seeming not to be bothered by the fact, that he couldn´t and wouldn´t catch a fish while the ship was moving so fast. Zel clutched a cup of coffee in his right hand and a telescope in his left, checking for the island they were headed to. It was still, very still for Lina to be on the board, but she was indeed. Deeper under the board, in a cabin was Lina bent over a pile of old ancient books. Since unseen enemies are always on the prowl, Lina made it a habit to search throught all the ancient books for stronger attacks. Travelling throught all the towns she collected a nice pile indeed. But the monsters made sure she hasn´t it too convenient, blasting libraries out of existence before she could list throught all the books. Not that she hasn´t fought back, she had the monsters blasted after they blasted her libraries...but some of the precious books were destroyed without having any copy, for Lina to search out and read. That is exactly what made her go on this trip...The Hasaku Island they are heading to has some interesting libraries, guarded from ancient dragons...the last ones of their kind. Lina turned the page she was reading and found the next missing along with another ten pages..."Mou! (Enought!) ... this is making me crazy! If the libraries on the island won´t do, I´ll blast all the mazoku with a Giga Slave for sure this time, no matter what will be done to the earth...!" Lina closed the book and tossed it on the pile of other useless books, which was getting lather large with the time passing, heading to the others on the board."Hey when are we going to eat! I´m starwed and angry, does someone want to mess with me?" Lina´s eyes had a furious glance to them, making everyone sweatdrop."When are we going to arriwe? It´s taking us already a week and if I´m right we should be near."

Zelgadiss leered his cup and poured himself another one."You sure are taking your sweet time to read throught all those useless books, or else you would know that we are going to arriwe in about an hour or two...look." Lina took the telescope from his hand and aimed at where he pointed. And indeed they were near, that only let her think about how long she spent over the stack of books. Normaly she would knew such a important thing and nothing could hold her back from the knowledge. Zelgadiss took his telescope back and pressed a cup of coffee in Linas hand..."Drink, it´s not going to take long..." Lina signed and took a sip from her cup...

„By the way Zel...what´s with the others?" Zel sipped calmly and pointed to the side of the board, where Gourry´s long hair waved in a breeze...Lina set the cup on the table and turned on her heel heading to him, sweatdropping at the sight she had."Oi Gourry...you don´t expect to catch anything, do you!"

Gourry scratched his head and looked at his root, then at Lina."Why not...?"The last view he got was Lina´s furrowed brown...

Lina headed over to Amelia, letting Gourry beaten half to dead lie on the floor. She had no patiente for his dumb behavior now, he sure was a pain in the ass sometimes. Gourry was just a nice view, that´s what he had to him. Nothing more...

Amelia looked away from the seegulls, as she heard Lina´s aproach..."Hello Lina-san. Isn´t the weather nice...?" Lina slowly started to think she was travelling with a pair of kids...Zel was the only one that looked normal...on the inside at least.

„We´re boarding!" Lina head snapped to the source of the voice. „Already...!" Zelgadiss set his cup down on the saucer..."What do you think? Your Gourry-beating took about half an hour till you left him alone..." Lina facefaulted...it did, didn´t it...

After 10minutes...

„Hoa...it wonderfull here..."Amelia was jumping around taking in the smell of the big exotic flowers. Some of the were as big as she was, especially a wonderfull smelling red blossom...But some of them weren´t so wonderfull in the least. One big green plant wanted to take a bite out of Amelia. That done it to her...she had enought of flowers, clutching at the back of Zelgadiss´s shirt.

„Oi Amelia, let go..."Zel tried to loose her dead grip on his shirt. It was slowly getting anoying, still having the princess finding little oportunities for her to get near to him. It was getting on his nerves. He didn´t want something from such a crybaby, the only woman travelling with him was Lina...althrought only on the inside. Zel turned around and faced Amelia, lifting her by her waist and lowering her a bit further away from him, hating the blush that stained her cheeks.

Lina watched everything with a sweatdrop on her brow. Finally deciding to not comment on anything, she turned and headed towards the forest. That is until she heard Zel calling out for her..."Lina where are you going!" Lina continuied without stopping or even turning her head."What do you think? I´m going to find that damned library..."

„OK with me, but first go back on board and get Gourry down...Since it´s you who made him unconscious!"

Lina howled in frustration, but turned and walked past Zel heading towards the ship. Once on the board again, Lina found Gourry still laying in a pile on the floor. „He certainly didn´t move since I left him alone..." Gourry´s hair laid spread on the whole floor, as he lied on the back. Lina noticed that the sweeling all over his head, via bumps, was retreating. She sure gave the beating her best. Lina knelt next to him, splashing a bit water from het bottle on his face. „Oi Gourry, wake up...we borded already." Not getting any reaction, was sure something Lina didn´t expect. She smacked him and tried again."Gourry, come on wake up!" She turned him around and placed his head in her lap, stealing a glance overboard making sure no one was looking...She placed her hands on Gourrys chest and whispered „Recovery" a bright light flashing from her hands and flowing throught his body. This time she really beat him half to death...After the light faded, Gourry cracked an eye open..."So you awake now!" Gourry focused his glance upwards seeing Lina´s face from below her small chest..."Still so undeveloped, I see..." Lina bared her teeth, raising a fist as a „Fireball!" could be heard...

„Oi Lina, come on already..." Lina throw Gourry over board and levitated herself down, next to Zel.

„Yeah yeah ... I´m done, let´s go already."Lina wanted to take a step when Zel grasped her hand."What the..."A blush spread on her cheeks as she fred her hand from his and almost spat fire ."What do you think you´re doing Zel!..."

„Holding you back, before you answer me one question...?" Amelia stiffened, listening carefully."Do you know where the library is?"

„Well I thought you do..."

„Well I do NOT!"

„Yare, yare...got on a quest and do not know where to search...?" Lina breathed Xellos´s name, as the voice wraped around her like fine silk. Then a man materialized in front of her, and a pair of amethysts eyes were looking at her. She found it unfair, that Xellos came to ruin her plans. He surely was sent by the beastmaster to make her life hell, while searching for the sacred library. This is the one person she didn´t want with her, right now...

„Zel, Amelia...Gourry we´re leaving." Lina sped her pace throught the tall grass, making the others follow her. She was not going to put up with Xellos of all people...certainly not.

„Lina-san slow down!" Amelia was tugging Gourry behind her, like a sack of potatoes. „Or at least help me with Gourry-san!"

„Now this isn´t very polite, to dash past me with ignoration..."Lina walked into something tall, that stood in her way. Lina feigned disinterest and took a step back, only to take another path, one in which Xellos didn´t stood in her way. „Being to good for me, dear Lina-san...!"

„Of course I´m too good for a damned monster like you Xellos."

„Then if you do not wish to get all worked up because of me, you should at least pay attention to the evil hordes that are following you, since you boarded..." Lina turned her head, frantically looking around finding only Xellos...

„What are you talking about? There´s nothing in here..."

Then Amelias shriek pierced the air, as a minions materialized in front of them. Lina blinked at Xellos for a second, then appeared to feign disinterest. "Oh, those guys," she said in a bored tone. "I guess I could take a second look, although I don't see anything to get worked up over."

Zelgadis was about to tell her exactly what she should be worrying about when a figure materialized in the air in front of them. "There are plenty of things to get worked up about," the figure said as it began to solidify. "Your impending demise, for example."

"Who the hell is this?" Lina grumbled, planting her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side.

"That's someone I don´t know." Xellos chirped.

Lina facefaulted..."Why once when I need your knowledge...?" A wry smile passed over Lina's features. "So, what makes you think you can beat me when not even Phibrizzo could?"

The person that floated before them was a tall man with long, blue hair. His piercing green eyes surveyed them sharply and a smile twisted his cruel mouth. At his side hung a huge curved blade and a whip made of white leather."I´m Orkalym, Deep Sea Dolphin´s general."

"Lina," Zelgadis warned.

"Shut up!" Lina cried. "I'm not done talking to Xellos!"

"Oh, I'm very aware of it," Zelgadis answered. Orkalym bared his teeth and raised his hand, and panic rose in Zelgadis' throat. He stepped in front of Lina and braced himself, calling the magic to him as quickly as he could. "Balus Wall!" he shouted, and the shot aimed for Lina bounced harmlessly off his barrier. Panting, he turned and glared at Lina. "Will you please pay attention?" he gasped.

„Yeah, dear Lina-san you should pay attention to that wimp over there."

"Shut up," Orkalym growled, directing a blast at Xellos. The trickster priest reached up and grabbed the spell, crushing it to nothingness in his hand. His amethyst eyes opened a fraction and a chuckle started deep in his throat.

"Now, now," Xellos chastised. "It doesn't look good when you attack your superiors."

Zelgadis felt the blood leave his face. Orkalym's blast had been a powerful one, and Xellos had quashed it as if it were no more than an errant moth.

"Don't worry," Xellos said, sticking his head between them. "He isn't the sharpest knife in the rack. He's strong, no doubt about that, but I wouldn't concern myself with him."

"Why are you telling us this?" Zelgadis said with a scowl.

„Then you DO know him Xellos!"

Xellos directed his gaze at Lina and smiled."That my dear Lina is a secret."

Deep Sea Dolphin´s general raised his whip and swept Amelia and Gourry across the clearing, not giving them a chance to prepare. Amelias penetrating shriek was heard and then a thud as they both landed in a pile in a tree. Zel and Lina both simultaneously yelled obscenities at the attacker and runned over to them. „Amelia..." Zel took her into his lap and readiered Recovery over her body. The light faded and she wasn´t bleeding but was unconscious nonethless even after the recovery, the same by Gourry whom Lina healed.

"Well, you two have a good time." Xellos said.

"What? You're leaving?" Lina shrieked.

"Good riddance," Zelgadis muttered.

Xellos tilted his head to the side and smiled, reaching up and tracing Lina's cheekbone with a finger. She scowled, but didn't pull away from his touch. "I'm afraid I have to," he replied

„You stay here, damn it Xellos!"

"Watch out!" Zelgadis bellowed, jumping in front of her, sword drawn. "Astral Vine!" he cried, parting the beam of magic with his blade, falling to his knees with the effort of holding the metal straight throught the whole blast, as he spat blood.

„Zel!" Lina ran over to him."Are you alright?"

„Mind yourself!" he replied, trying to increase the speed of his healing spell.

„WHAT!" Lina felt the need o slap him, but placed her hands over his instead, giving more power to his recovery.

„Lina..." Zel breathed

„You should pay me more attention mortals." Orkalym cried out and aimed another blast at them, hitting them throught their half-done Ballus Wall.

Zel rolled over and crushed Lina with his body to the floor, getting hit with the blast. Lina gasped for air under his superior weight, trying to struggle from beneath him. Finally able to do so, ske knelt beside Zel´s limp body on the ground. She tried to turn him over, but had no chance by his chimera body, so she placed her hands on her shoulderblades and begann to chant.

"Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us: RECOVERY!"

The light engulfed them both but a penetrating pain ran throught Linas body but she continued with her Recovery, nonethless. As she glanced down she saw a sword penetrating her side. Lina howled herself to her feet but was falling backwards, when she was caught by Xellos.

„Damn it." Lina muttered as she pulled away from Xellos and grasped the hilt of Orkalym´s sword, pulling it out of her body as a sickening amount of blood run down her side. Casting a side glance to Zel, Lina slumped down on her knees casting a recovery on herself. "Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, co...me.." Then she was caught in a serious coughing pressing a hand to her mouth, letting it fall down she took sight ot blood on her palm...Damn it, I don´t have enought power for recovery...

„Lina-san..."She could feel Xellos hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away.

„You should help from begin on, now you can just sit back and relax cause I do NOT want your help!" Xellos hand restend in the air above her for a split second but then he caught her wrist. „Let go!" Lina tried to smack his hand from hers with her another one, but Xellos took her second hand too.

„Come on, Lina-san." She was battling with him with all her might, but failing miserably.

„What do you think you´re doing, let immediately go off me!" She strugled some more but Xellos crushed her body to his and embraced her, as she felt herself being pulled from the ground, as they teleported.

So The End of the first chapter...please do review if I should continue or not. It doesn´t have to be long or creative...just let me know what you think...ja ne.


End file.
